


pan

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, college student!nash, shota!kuroko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash memungut Tetsuya di jalan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pan

**knb belong fujimaki tadatoshi**

**warning: plotless seperti biasa wks**

.

Bocah empat tahun itu kurus kering, meringkuk dekat tempat sampah besar di dalam gang, di belakang restoran cepat saji. Kaus dan celana pendek lusuh melekat di tubuhnya, bercampur tanah.

Tulang pipi menonjol. Rambutnya biru, kusut dan lepek. Ada cekungan besar di bagian dekat mata, kuyu tak ada cahaya. Nash membayangkan bila sepasang iris serupa warna miliknya itu berkelip cantik ditimpa sinar matahari.

Nash mengulurkan tangan dengan sebungkus roti melon yang sempat dibelinya di konbini beberapa saat yang lalu, diterima dengan ragu-ragu, kaget sekaligus waswas saat ada laki-laki dengan tato di leher dan tangan kirinya datang menghampirinya.

Bibir keringnya bergerak, berniat mengucap terima kasih. Suaranya timbul tenggelam, serak, tak begitu enak didengar. Tapi Nash tahu bila suara lembut khas anak kecil di depannnya itu dalam kondisi jernih, Nash tak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Kalau tak salah, Nash masih punyasisa air mineral di dalam tas yangdiselempangkan. Sambil berjongkok dihadapan si bocah berambut biru,ia meruyak isi tasnya yang berantakan. Alat tulis berceceran dari kotak pensil bersama catatan kuliah. Berdecak sebal sebentar, si bocah terpancing memiringkan kepalanya ke samping beberapa derajat. Tak mengerti laki-laki tinggi besar di hadapannya tengah berbuat apa.

Saat botol bening yang kosong sebagian didapat, segera saja diangsurkan pada si bocah.

Roti yang baru masuk sepertiganya, ikut terdorong bersama air yang begitu menyegarkan kerongkongan. Senyum puas dari wajah pias si bocah mau tak mau mengundang Nash untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasa rotinya?"

"Enak. Terima kasih, Kak—" Alisnya saling bertaut dengan pandangan yang jatuh ke lantai beton, ucapannya belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan.

"Nash."

"Nas—shu?"

"Nash, namaku Nash."

"Oh ...," mengangguk pelan, "Kak Nasshu, terima kasih."

Dua kali namanya salah diucap, tapi Nash memilih membiarkannya untuk saat ini. Kepala si bocah ditepuk beberapa kali, "Nah, siapa namamu?"

"Tetsuya."

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Gak ada."

Senyap. Kemudian sayup terdengar klakson dan deru mobil dari kejauhan.

"Kamu tinggal sama siapa?"

Jeda. Lipatan halus di dahi. "Gak sama siapa-siapa, aku gak punya rumah lagian."

"Seriously?" Kernyitan. Tetsuya tak mengerti.

Nash berdeham, "Maksudku, yang benar?"

Ah—Tetsuya mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya ia berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, mau tinggal bareng Kakak?"

**Author's Note:**

> adekku dulu waktu umur empat bicaranya udah lancarrr ((huh, bilang aja males mencadel-cadel tetsu wks /digebuk))


End file.
